Prom
by Sweet Bloody Dreams
Summary: Jacob invito a Bella a la fiesta de graduacion y ella no pudo decir que no por que ¿Quien le diria que no a un hombre lobo? Regalo para los lectores de MI HOMBRE LOBO. Bella & Jacob. Lemmon


**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos ellos son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer y otros fulanos que no conozco ni me pagan por hacer esto x)**

**Jacob invito a Bella a la fiesta de graduacion y ella no pudo decir que no por que ¿Quien le diria que no a un hombre lobo?  
**

**N/A: Un pequeño regalo para todos mis adorados lectores que me acompañaron a lo largo de este ultimo año y unos cuantos meses. Espero que les guste.  
**

**

* * *

**

**PROM**

**Bella PoV**

—Vamos Bella —Dijo Jacob desde el pie de las escaleras— No querrás llegar tarde a tu propia graduación.

La graduación. Nunca, ni en un millón de años, habría pensado que me encontraría en mi habitación vistiéndome para ir a la graduación de la preparatoria, no porque no pensara que mis calificaciones mediocres me fueran a permitir graduarme sino por que odiaba los bailes. ¿Qué podía decir? No era una persona muy festiva y esperaba nunca serlo pero lo admito no podía haber dicho que no a Jake aunque su petición fuera ir al baile de mi graduación. Solo esperaba que el próximo año, cuando él se graduara, el me permitiera acompañarlo a su propia humillación pública. No se puede vivir sin un poco de venganza o ¿sí?

—Ya voy —Respondí— No te quejes tú fuiste el que insistió en que fuéramos.

Escuche que Jake murmuro algo pero no le puse mucha atención no quería sentirme culpable por tardarme tanto, desde que los Cullen se habían mudado no tenia quien me ayudara con estas cosas de ropa y maquillaje por supuesto que los accesorios eran mi perdición no podía escoger uno sin preguntarme que le habría parecido a Alice.

—Y debes de traerla a tiempo —Escuche que dijo Charlie— No quiero que llegue mas tarde de lo que ya hablamos Jacob. No por que seas el hijo de mi mejor amigo significa que tendré más consideración contigo que con cualquier otro chico.

—Por supuesto que no Señor, no esperaría que la tuviera— Respondió Jacob con mucha solemnidad podía imaginarme su rostro y la seriedad que sus ojos reflejarían, reí entre dientes. Aun me sorprendía que Charlie recordara mi periodo zombi y se preocupara por una recaída, eso era imposible, si las leyendas Quileute estaban en lo cierto Jake y yo nunca más nos separaríamos habíamos imprimado estaríamos unidos por todo lo que duraran nuestras vidas aunque probablemente la de Jacob fuera más larga que la mía.

No quise seguir dándole más vueltas al asunto y con una rápida mirada al espejo me asegure de que todo estuviera en su lugar y que me viera lo suficientemente decente. El vestido rojo me sentaba bien y no había querido complicármela con el peinado, unos cuantos rizos sueltos y problema resuelto, los accesorios me habían dado dolor de cabeza así que le había dado la espalda a un montón de cajitas con collares y anillos.

Baje la escalera sosteniéndome el vestido con una mano y del barandal con la otra, los tacones altos no ayudaban mucho a una persona con un equilibrio prácticamente nulo como yo. A medida de que me acercaba mas al final de los escalones miles de mariposas comenzaron a revolotear en mi estomago no podía creer que me pusiera nerviosa.

Jacob volteo justo en el momento en que perdí ligeramente el equilibrio para sujetarme del brazo.

—Bella —Dijo y Charlie se giro a verme— Te ves hermosa.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el chico— Concordó Charlie.

Agradecí torpemente y acepte a tomarme algunas fotografías con Jake al final de la escalera, como era tradición para los padres, después de cientos de fotos agradecí que René no estuviera aquí o nunca terminaría la sesión fotográfica.

—Lo siento Bells —Se disculpo mi padre— Son para tu mamá, ayer llamo y me pidió cuando menos un ciento de fotografías.

Charlie y Jacob rieron y yo pensé en mi distraída madre viviendo a cientos de kilómetros de aquí me consolé al pensar que Phill la estaba cuidando bien. Sonreí para la cámara y me imagine la fotografía en un marco colgada de la pared de la casa de Phoenix.

—¿Estas lista?— Pregunto Jacob.

—Más lista nunca.

—Pues vámonos —Dijo Jake ofreciéndome el brazo, hasta ahora no había notado que estaba usando un traje completo, hasta con chaleco y corbata, creo que nunca se había visto más guapo— No se preocupe Jefe Swan, traeré a su hija a tiempo.

La fiesta de graduación iba a ser en una casa señorial con un inmenso jardín a fueras de Forks, a 35 minutos en auto aproximadamente, a pesar de que estaba tan cerca nunca había ido a decir verdad no la conocía por lo cual, al llegar, me sorprendí por su tamaño y por las decoraciones, Ángela se había lucido. Había faroles iluminando el camino al gran salón y todo estaba decorado con rosas oscuras y luces tenues, era ligeramente tétrico pero muy chic, pensé en Alice y en Rosalie y en lo bien que se verían en el salón volteando cabezas a todo momento.

Un suspiro colectivo resonó en el salón a la par de varios silbidos me sentí ligeramente incomoda y Jake se inclino un poco para susurrarme al oído.

—Te dije que te veías hermosa.

Vi sus dientes blancos y su gran y sincera sonrisa, en realidad no podía creer que todo el salón hubiera volteado a verme, aunque claro era un poco difícil no hacerlo si iba del brazo de un muchacho altísimo que lucía demasiado bien en un traje.

—Tal vez no solo soy yo quien se ve bien— Respondí y él rio por lo bajo.

Vi a Ángela a un lado de Jessica y Mike quienes parecían discutir algo, Jake y yo nos dirigimos a su encuentro.

—Hola chicos— Los saludé. Jessica y Mike detuvieron su discusión y sonrieron al mismo tiempo que respondían a mi saludo.

—¡Bella —Exclamó Ángela— te ves hermosa!

—Gracias —Respondí.

—En verdad que te ves hermosa— Añadió Mike escaneándome con la mirada, Jessica lo golpeo en las costillas con el codo. Al parecer él era su pareja por la velada o eso supuse en ningún momento escuche que hubieran vuelto como pareja, como, novios. Aunque de igual manera el mundo pudo haberlo dicho al unísono y yo no lo habría escuchado tenía que admitir que mi atención se centraba en otra persona.

—Buenas Noches —Dijo Jake y extendió la mano hacia Mike—Jacob Black.

Mike correspondió a su saludo ligeramente nervioso, el tono de Jake no había sido amenazador pero sumando su tamaño y su complexión podría ser un poco intimidante.

—Angie —Dijo Ben detrás de un gigantesco ramo de rosas que apenas podía cargar— ¿Dónde pongo estas?

—Déjame pensar—Pidió Ángela y comenzó a hacer un repaso mental de todos los lugares donde podía colocar el gigantesco ramo mientras Ben pasaba su peso de un pie al otro.

—Permíteme —Pidió Jake y tomo el pesado ramo con una sola mano, cosa que Ben agradeció, con la otra selecciono una rosa y me la dio guiñándome un ojo provocando suspiros de parte de mis amigas y de algunas chicas de alrededor— ¿Dónde quisieras que las deje?

—En aquella mesa —Indico mi amiga.

—Ahora vuelvo, amor— Dijo Jake y me dio un beso en la mejilla no pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Cielos Bella —Dijo Jessica— ¿Dónde consigo uno de esos?

No es que me molestara pasar tiempo con las chicas del Instituto era solo que sus conversaciones me parecían aburridas y algunas veces sin sentido, la mayoría del tiempo no entendía de que hablaban siempre balbuceando de sus problemas con los chicos o de que se pondrían lo cual a mi me tenia, honestamente, sin cuidado.

Después de un rato decidí dejar de poner atención a la conversación de mis compañeras y me dedique a recorrer la vista por el lugar, apreciando el trabajo que Ángela había hecho y mirando a los demás. Las chicas usaban vestidos de un estilo similar con un gran escote y llenos de brillantes y los muchachos traían trajes de corte tradicional. Aun intentando poner la conversación de las chicas en el fondo de mi mente y de mis oídos miraba a los demás y vi, a un lado de un ramo de rosas oscuras, una silueta alta y estilizada enfundada en un traje negro de corte moderno. Giro tres cuartos en mi dirección y vi su mandíbula marcada, su piel blanca y su cabello cobrizo. Sus ojos de color oro refulgían con las luces de los faroles. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y por unos instantes el mundo perdió su sonido simplemente no se oía nada ni siquiera ese molesto zumbido que se escucha con el silencio. Me lleve la mano al pecho como si pudiera sentir el estado de mi corazón, lo sentí latir con normalidad. Sonrió, sonreí y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció.

—¿Todo bien?— Pregunto Jacob a mi oído al tiempo que besaba mi cuello.

—Perfecto —Respondí y me gire.

—Vamos —Dijo y comenzó a jalar de mi mano.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Es un baile, vamos a bailar Bella —Respondió. Pude ver una sonrisa maliciosa asomándose en sus labios.

—Jacob —Dije intentando soltarme— sabes que no puedo bailar.

—Si puedes caminar, puedes bailar— Dijo sin dejar a un lado su propósito de arrastrarme hasta el centro de la pista de baile.

Intente no bailar, en verdad que lo intente, inclusive había intentado cruzarme de brazos y hacer mala cara pero para mí buena suerte una canción lenta comenzó. Jake puso mis brazos sobre su cuello y sus manos en mi cintura. Trate de no sonreír para que no viera mi plan de pisar sus zapatos la mayor cantidad de veces pero me descubrió de alguna manera.

—Ni siquiera lo intentes— Me dijo.

—No iba a intentar nada— Respondí. Pretendí estar muy ofendida por unos segundos pero la sonrisa sincera de Jacob me distrajo completamente de mi plan de arruinar la noche. Sin darme cuenta la canción termino y la siguiente también y la siguiente hasta que perdí la cuenta de cuantas canciones nuevas habíamos bailado.

—¿Estás bien?— Pregunto Jake.

—Necesito un poco de aire— Respondí sintiéndome ligeramente mareada.

—Vamos —Dijo sosteniendo gran parte de mi peso cuando tropecé con el piso que se movía.

—Bella ¿Estás bien? —Escuche que pregunto Ángela— ¿Qué le ocurre?

—Creo que está un poco sofocada —Respondió Jacob y me acerco una silla para que me sentara.

—Puedes llevarla la biblioteca estará fresco además creo que hay un diván donde se podrá recostar un momento —Dijo Ángela y me ayudo a levantarme. Di unos cuantos pasos con los brazos de Jacob y Ángela rodeándome la cintura— Ve al final del pasillo a la derecha, es una puerta de dos hojas.

—Permíteme —Dijo Jacob y me cargo en brazos— Estoy mareada no inconsciente —Dije resistiéndome a que me levantara.

—Mejor así Bella o te caerás con los tacones tan altos que llevas —Mi amiga rio suavemente y luego añadió—. Toma necesitaras la llave.

—Gracias Ángela.

Durante unos minutos no escuche nada más que los pasos de Jacob resonando en las paredes de la vieja casona. La completa oscuridad en que se encontraba el pasillo me hizo sentir mucho mejor tal vez fueron las luces brillantes lo que me hizo marearme, era una razón válida para nunca más asistir a una fiesta.

Jacob abrió la puerta sin preocuparse por tener que cargar mi peso con un solo brazo. La habitación olía a humedad y estaba profundamente hundida en la oscuridad.

—Bella ¿Crees que podrías mantenerte en pie mientras busco una lámpara?—Pregunto Jake y me puso de pie. Como respuesta solo di un suspiro indignado— Lo tomare como un sí.

—Esto no está bien—Dije y me fui ligeramente de lado intente detenerme pero algo blando amortiguo mi caída. Al final de la habitación se encendió una lámpara.

—Veo que encontraste el diván tu sola— Rio Jacob y se acerco— Anda, sube los pies.

Me recosté en el diván de terciopelo negro y me cubrí la cara con los brazos.

—¿Segura de que estas bien?

—Sí, solo dame unos minutos— Respondí. Sentí que Jacob se sentó a mi lado en el diván y me acaricio el cabello. Mi Jacob siempre preocupándose más de la cuenta por mí.

—Esta está abierta —Dijo alguien y entro— Pero ocupada, lo siento.

Escuche las ricitas de una chica y luego la madera del diván crujir cuando Jake se levanto. El cerrojo de la puerta rechino cuando Jacob giro la llave.

—Abriré la ventana está muy húmedo aquí dentro— Dijo Jacob y la corriente de aire inundo toda la estancia. Baje los brazos y mire la silueta de Jacob enmarcada por grandes y antiguos libreros repletos de tomos antiguos. Se escuchaba la música y las risas de los graduados suavemente como un murmullo que el viento se llevaba.

—¿Mejor?— Pregunto Jacob.

—Mucho —Respondí y analice cuidadosamente el aspecto de Jake. Su traje gris oscuro hacia contraste con la camisa blanca y la corbata rojo oscuro. Me gustaba como se le veía el chaleco y como las mangas de la camisa cubrían sus brazos musculosos, tenía el saco sujeto por el dedo índice y pulgar colgando del hombro izquierdo. Me mordí el labio inferior. Jacob se acerco a mí con pasos firmes y se arrodillo a un lado del diván antiguo.

—¿Tienes frio? —Preguntó y paso sus manos cálidas por mis brazos llenándome de escalofríos.

—No —Respondí y atrape su boca con la mía. Por unos instantes los labios de Jake se quedaron estáticos para luego ajustarse al ritmo que los míos marcaban. Mis manos tomaron el rostro de Jake mientras él se levantaba sin romper el beso.

Puso una rodilla sobre el diván y se sostuvo del único apoya brazos con una mano y con la otra sostenía mi cuello delicadamente. Mis manos se deslizaron de su mandíbula a su cuello y de ahí a los botones del chaleco que tanto me había gustado no sin forcejear un poco logre quitárselo. En cuanto escuche caer la prenda en el piso de madera saque la camisa del pantalón de Jake y deslice una mano debajo de ella podía sentir sus músculos marcados.

—Bella, Bella detente— Pidió Jacob y se incorporo.

—No, no te alejes — Pedí.

—Bella, no podemos.

—Claro que podemos —Dije y sujete la corbata rojo oscuro.

—Sabes que me mata que me pidas las cosas de esa manera. Por favor Bella no me ruegues.

El mismo me había dicho como convencerlo, estaba segura de que me saldría con lo mío.

—Por favor Jake —Dije y lo acerque a mí de un tirón de la corbata. Las manos de Jake contradecían sus palabras, recorrían mis brazos desnudos y mi cuello, jugaban con mi cabello y regresaban a mis brazos.

Con los dedos torpes deshice el nudo de la corbata y abrí la camisa de Jacob lentamente acariciando cada centímetro de su piel morena. Mientras mis manos acariciaban su abdomen mis labios trazaban su camino desde sus labios a su cuello.

—¿Sabes? en realidad me encanta tu vestido— Pregunto Jacob con la voz entre cortada mientras sus dedos acariciaban la tela del vestido sobre mi abdomen, sobre un costado de mi cadera hasta llegar a una de mis piernas donde Jake comenzó a levantar la tela roja tan lentamente como yo desabrochaba su camisa, sabía que era un juego sucio para provocarme y lo estaba logrando, sin pensármelo dos veces abrí la camisa de Jake e intente desabrochar la hebilla de su cinturón, las manos de Jacob me detuvieron y sonrió.

—Eres un poco impaciente Bella— Dijo y me beso. Volvió a deslizar las manos debajo de mi vestido y comenzó a bajar la única prenda que traía debajo del vestido.

—Y yo era la impaciente —Dije e intente bajar mi vestido. Sus manos detuvieron las mias y su boca se estrello contra la mía en un beso febril y apremiante, ambos sabíamos hacia donde se dirigían las cosas y a pesar de que Jake se había negado al principio no nos íbamos a detener ahora, ciertamente yo no lo haría.

Los labios de Jake besaban mis hombros y sus manos me acariciaban las piernas sin darme cuenta de cuando lo hizo Jacob se deshizo de la unica prenda que nos separaba. La tela del vestido acariciaba cada parte de mi cuerpo con su textura de seda.

—Jake— Dije y me sorprendí de mi propia voz. Desabroche su cinturón y su pantalón. Quería sentir a Jacob mucho más cerca de lo usual, quería que nuestras almas se fusionaran como aquella única vez quería recordar lo que era unirse a tu alma gemela de todas las maneras posibles.

Jacob paso sus dedos desde mi escote a mis piernas una vez más haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara de deseo por él, por su cuerpo. Sus manos me levantaron como si no pesara nada y sin poder esperar un instante más largo que un abrir y cerrar de ojos nuestros cuerpos se volvieron uno, a pesar de su cercanía quería acortar lo mas que pudiera el espacio entre nosotros, lo envolví con las piernas apretándome más cerca de su cuerpo hasta que nuestros corazones y cuerpos latieron al mismo ritmo. Me aferre a sus hombros sin importarme la fuerza con la que lo estaba sujetando o la energía que parecía que se acumularía hasta explotar.

Los besos no eran suficientes y las sensaciones eran completamente diferentes, nada se podría comparar a tener a Jacob o de pertenecer a alguien en todas las maneras posibles. No era igual que la primera vez, todo era diferente, todo había cambiado pero no por ello dejaba de ser especial.

Nos despedimos de Ángela que se tendría que quedar hasta que el equipo de limpieza que había contratado llegara. Jacob y yo salimos de la casa mientras esperábamos al empleado del estacionamiento que regresara con el auto. Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía me frote los brazos intentando calentarme con la fricción al notarlo Jake me puso su saco en los hombros, su esencia lleno mi nariz y los recuerdos de hacia un par de horas revivieron cada sensación, cada sentimiento, cada suspiro. Mi corazón comenzó a latir desbocadamente, sonreí y lo volví a besar.

* * *

**_N/F: Hola de nuevo!_**

**_Millones de gracias por pedirme mas lemmon con eso de que me es tan fácil escribirlo ¬¬! _**

**_Mentira! Pero es en serio _**

**_Debo de ser honesta con ustedes escribir Lemmon es por ahora lo más complicado que he intentado escribir me parece que no sé, no está bien escrito o que no les va a gustar por que, bueno, todos se lo imaginan de diferentes maneras y no quiero decepcionarlos a pesar de que no puedo complacer a todos. En fin, esto es lo que se me ocurrió para saciar su sed de sangre, que diga de limón x)_**

**_Nuevamente quiero agradecerles por estar siempre al pendiente de las actualizaciones de MI HOMBRE LOBO que es de donde este One Shoot se deriva si no lo han leído ¿Qué están esperando? Y si ya lo leyeron pues… Léanlo de nuevo! Jejje y bien ya escribí una nota larga, como siempre, hasta pronto! Millones de graciias y nos leeremos en algún otro FF._**

**_Su amiga:_**

**_Sweet Bloody Dreams_**

**_Ah por cierto entre a un concurso organizado por Lady Cornamenta, no es de Crepúsculo ni de ninguna otra serie será un original inspirado en alguna de las canciones que me envió, le preguntare si puedo publicarlo por mi cuenta, porque ella lo hará en su blog, y si es así pondré el link en mi perfil. Espero que lo lean…!_**


End file.
